


Tiny

by getreadysetnope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getreadysetnope/pseuds/getreadysetnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: stilinskicest, a/b/o, alpha!stiles + omega!sheriff, dirty talk + size kink, stiles’ cock is much larger than sheriff’s small one and they both like talking about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny

Stiles knew objectively that his dad was an omega. It was hard to remember because the scent never registered that way since he dad hadn’t hit a heat since, well, since mom had died.  
  
Which made coming home from school to the ripe, heavy scent of an omega in heat hadn’t even been on the list of things possible to happen to Stiles. It was probably why the scent wasn’t off putting to him like it should for family members. Why he just shoved the door shut behind him to stalk up the stairs to the source of that smell instead of taking off in the opposite direction.

He found his dad in his bedroom, writhing on the big bed there with slick seeping through his uniform pants and onto the sheets.

"Fuck," Stiles breathed, feeling his dick harden in his pants, his knot starting to bulk up at the base of it in a sympathy rut.

His dad twisted in place, looking at him with glassy, heat drunk eyes. “Stiles. You need to,” he started to say before Stiles closed the distance between them to put his mouth over his omega’s. Fucking his tongue into that sweet mouth to claim him for his own.

Whatever his dad planned on saying was muffled until they turned into desperate little moans as Stiles clawed at the uniform to get it off. They rolled on the bed, tugging at each other’s clothing as they kissed. It felt like forever before Stiles finally got his father’s belt off and his pants unfastened.

Stiles shoved the man onto his stomach, tugging his ruined pants and underwear down enough to expose his ass and a stronger scent of the heat that had his vision going white with brutal need.

"Stiles," his father whined, struggling up into a position to properly present himself to his alpha, ass cheeks pulled apart to expose his slick hole. "Please, please, alpha. Breed me."

Stiles snarled, shoving down his own pants and fucking his cock into his father viciously. Needing to claim and fuck and breed until it took and the omega was heavy with his child. “Like that, daddy?” he found himself hissing as he worked his cock roughly. “Like that?”

His father whined and groaned, helpless against the cock spearing into his ass. “Oh god, more,” he whimpered, fucking back against him like the desperate little slut his heat had turned him into. “Knot me. Knotmeknotme.”

His knot was a firm bulk at the base of his cock, not quite large enough to catch completely, but big enough to torment his omega as it slipped in and out of the bitch’s hole. “Beg me for it,” Stiles groaned, putting his hand on the back of his father’s neck and holding him down. He couldn’t even fathom talking to anyone like this, but the heat hormones were flooding his system and increasing his aggression levels.

"Please," his father begged, clawing helplessly at the sheets with one hand. The other disappeared beneath him, working his cock. It made Stiles snarl and jerk on his father’s arms to pull them back to pin against his back.

With his other hand he reached down to cup his father’s little omega cock. He knew there were differences between omegas and alphas, but. “It’s so tiny,” he said, surprise cutting through the anger for a moment before he could feel his knot finally catching on his bitch’s hole.

He ground in, feeling his father shiver and hole flutter around him as he locked in place to start cumming. “Take it, daddy. Fuck your own grandbabies into you. You like that?”

His father nodded, mouth open in pleasure against the mattress.

"I’ll keep you bred full," Stiles promised, biting his lips as his daddy’s hole milked his knot, taking all his cum. He let his hand slip down again, cupping the little omega cock as his daddy whimpered in need. "Have you work my knot every day. Ride it good."

He rolled the little cocklet and tiny balls beneath it in his hand, feeling them tighten up as his daddy came shaking and crying on his knot.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr!
> 
> getreadysetnope.tumblr.com


End file.
